1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to ultrasound image display methods and ultrasound apparatuses for displaying an ultrasound image corresponding to a region of interest (ROI) as a three-dimensional (3D) image having height values.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus transfers an ultrasound signal from a body surface of an object to a predetermined region in a body of the object, and obtains a tomogram of a soft tissue or an image of a bloodstream by using information of an ultrasound signal reflected from a tissue in the body.
The ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is small and inexpensive and may display images in real time. Also, since the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus has high safety due to no exposure to X-rays or the like, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is widely used along with other image diagnosis apparatuses such as an X-ray diagnosis apparatus, a computerized tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and a nuclear medicine diagnosis apparatus.
Since values measured by the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus are closely related to a lesion diagnosis or the like, the accuracy of the values is required. Therefore, there is a need for a system that enables a user to accurately understand an ultrasound image.